


Call Me When You're Sober

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Случайная встреча в коридоре телестудии переворачивает жизнь Гермионы с ног на голову.





	Call Me When You're Sober

— Грейнджер? Гермиона Грейнджер?

Она замерла, как вкопанная, и медленно повернулась. Мимо чертового Малфоя оказалось не так-то просто проскользнуть.

— Вот так сюрприз! — то ли он делал вид, что рад ее видеть, то ли это было правдой.

— Рада видеть тебя, Драко, — Гермиона надеялась, что у нее получилась правдоподобная улыбка, а не гримаса, словно она минуту назад съела целый лимон.

— Какими судьбами? Неужели тебя можно подкупить кастингом?

Гермиона фыркнула. Ну конечно, Малфой, ведущий одну из программ этого телеканала, думал, будто все гости приходят только к нему. Что ж, он еще в школе был напыщенным, самонадеянным болваном, и эту черту характера возраст только усилил.

— Прости, Драко, не угадал, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Пригласили в качестве эксперта на эфир к Лаванде.

— А, — только и произнес Малфой с некоторой ревностью в голосе. — Думаю, это хороший выбор. Кстати, я собираюсь устроить небольшую вечеринку в честь годовщины выпуска. Присоединишься?

— Давай ты перезвонишь, когда определишься с датой? А то я правда не знаю, буду ли в стране, — бросила Гермиона и уже развернулась, чтобы уйти, но Малфой прицепился клещом.

— А номер? Куда звонить-то?

— Я не меняла номер со школьных лет, — отмахнулась Гермиона и торопливо зашагала к Лаванде, которая махала ей с противоположного конца коридора. Она еще даже не догадывалась, что принесет ей случайная встреча с Драко Малфоем.

В первый раз он позвонил ей в тот же вечер, точнее — ближе к полуночи, когда Гермиона уже начала засыпать.

— Алло, — недовольно пробормотала она в трубку. В ответ полилась абсолютно бессвязная речь Драко Малфоя, в которой удалось разобрать только «Грейнджер» и «глаза». Остальное было крайне нетрезвым мычанием. Похоже, Драко Малфой был в стельку пьян. Гермиона сбросила вызов и на всякий случай отключила телефон. Кто знает, не придет ли Малфою в голову перезвонить и повторить свой пламенный спич.

Наутро на голосовой почте обнаружилось десять сообщений. Похоже, Малфой, достававший Гермиону в школе, ничуть не изменился, даже наоборот — стал более изобретательным в издевательствах.

***

В пятницу во всех уголках университета, где работала Гермиона, только о том и шушукались, что Драко Малфой, известный телеведущий, завел новую пассию. Дафна Гринграсс, которая училась с ними в школе, была талантливой гимнасткой, и в среду была гостьей передачи Малфоя. В четверг они засветились вместе на каком-то мероприятии, причем вели себя, как подобает паре. Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением. Дафна вряд ли позволит ему кому-то звонить на ночь глядя. И хотя весь день и шагу нельзя было ступить, чтобы не услышать фамилии Малфоя и Гринграсс, Гермиона только радовалась этому.

Ровно до ночи субботы, когда звонок мобильного разорвал пелену сна.

— Малфой, какого черта? — простонала Гермиона в трубку. — Хватит надо мной издеваться.

— Грейнджер, — промямлил он, и это единственное, что можно было разобрать в его бессвязном бормотании.

— Отвали, — сонно огрызнулась Гермиона, сбросила вызов и выключила телефон.

***

В понедельник весь университет судачил о разрыве Малфоя и Гринграсс, и о том, что такая звезда, как Драко Малфой может позволить себе связь с публичной персоной на одну ночь.

«Они там все с ума посходили, — думала Гермиона. — А я теперь страдай от ночных звонков».

Если верить слухам, Гринграсс дала Малфою от ворот поворот именно в субботу, так что Гермиона бы даже пожалела его, если бы не ее собственный недосып. Нет, Малфой, наверняка, страдал, но Гермиона к этому не имела ни малейшего отношения, а значит и звонить ей не стоило.

***

За две недели выключение телефона на ночь вошло в привычку. Только так можно было придерживаться режима сна, который был рассчитан лично Гермионой до секунды. И каждое утро разгребать голосовую почту за кофе тоже стало привычным явлением. Где-то в глубине души Гермиону заботило то, что Малфой надирается до зеленых чертей каждый вечер, но как бы сильно он ни страдал, она не имела к этому ни малейшего отношения.  
Малфой появлялся в светской хронике, замеченный на разных мероприятиях то с одной моделью, то с другой.

«А звонит он по ночам мне», — с жалким подобием гордости думала Гермиона. Хотя повод был весьма и весьма сомнительный: нет, с одной стороны, не всякая могла похвастаться тем, что ей названивает по ночам Драко Малфой. А с другой — какой прок от его пьяного бормотания? К тому же, Гермиона не считала, что достойна исключительно пьяных звонков. Мог же он хоть раз с утра позвонить и извиниться!

***

Когда в одно утро Гермиона включила телефон и не нашла на голосовой почте ни одного сообщения, она хотела бы обрадоваться. Но нет, вопреки логике и здравому смыслу она расстроилась и даже начала слегка переживать, как бы чего не случилось. Впрочем, она удержалась от звонков в больницы и морги: величина звезды Драко Малфоя была такова, что о малейших его действиях тут же принимались трубить все газеты и телеканалы.  
И все же новость о том, что Драко Малфой улетает с Панси Паркинсон на какой-то остров, сработала, как удар под дых.

«С Паркинсон! С этой дешевкой! — кипела от негодования Гермиона. — Да вся Британия знает о ее легкодоступности и одноразовости. Ну все, Паркинсон так Паркинсон. Только попробуй позвонить мне по возвращению домой, мерзавец. Пьяный или трезвый — ты многое о себе узнаешь».

Гермиона поймала себя на том, что клокочущее внутри чувство больше всего напоминает ревность, и быстро одернула сама себя. Одно дело — ревновать своего мужчину, и совсем другое — ревновать человека, который не имеет к тебе никакого отношения. Хотя десятки полуночных звонков вряд ли попадали под определение «Не имеет никакого отношения».

В тот же вечер Гермиона согласилась поужинать с Дженкинсом, коллегой с кафедры финансов, и пожалела. Во-первых, мерзкий Малфой никак не шел из головы. Во-вторых, Дженкинс оказался скучен до тошноты, и Гермиона никак не могла дождаться момента, когда она сможет сбежать, отказавшись даже от сопровождения до двери квартиры.  
Гермиона ввалилась домой к одиннадцати, и уже собиралась по привычке выключить телефон, но передумала. У Малфоя есть остров и Паркинсон. У него нет причин надираться, как обычно. А если он и будет сегодня пить, то вместе с Паркинсон, в гостиничном номере на двоих или в маленьком бунгало на побережье, и обязательно на огромной кровати, способной вместить и десяток человек. Гермиона застонала от бессильной злобы. И с каких только пор ее заботит, где и с кем Драко Малфой пьет?

— Катись, — зло буркнула Гермиона и укрылась с головой. — Хоть на острова, хоть к самому черту, только от меня подальше.

Писк мобильного перебил ее. Гермиона уставилась на дисплей и моргнула. Малфой, подлец! Даже укатив на острова с Паркинсон он все равно умудрился позвонить. Гермиона сбросила вызов и выключила телефон. С Малфоя станется хныкать в трубку до тех пор, пока роуминг не съест все деньги до последнего цента с его счета.

Наутро Гермиона прослушала пять сообщений, последнее из которых оборвалось на середине слова, и поняла, что Малфой сделал это. Просадил все деньги на пьяные звонки. Ревнивый монстр внутри сыто урчал и готов был закрывать глаза на Паркинсон, лучезарно улыбавшуюся со страниц глянцевого журнала.

Университет встретил Гермиону свежей сплетней: Драко Малфой в дым разругался с Панси Паркинсон и отбыл в Британию утром. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула.

Писк телефона застал ее как раз, когда она читала чью-то курсовую работу.

— Да.

— Гермиона, привет. Слушай, у нашей с тобой программы были такие высокие рейтинги, руководству очень понравилось. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы прийти ко мне завтра и снова поговорить об университетском образовании?

В голове у Гермионы тут же взвыли три голоса. Один кричал о том, что Гермиона никогда в жизни не должна больше переступать порог студии, по коридорам которой ходит Драко Малфой. Второй голос, перекрикивая первый, верещал о том, что это прекрасная возможность поймать прохвоста трезвым и потребовать извинений. Третий же голосок, совсем тихий, скромно радовался тому, что мнение Гермионы пришлось по нраву телевизионным боссам, что они оценили ее прекрасную способность рассуждать и объяснять что-то публике, и что сама публика приняла ее.

— Лаванда, я… — Гермиона тяжело вздохнула и прислушалась к себе. Двое против одного.

— Нет, правда, приходи завтра. Я сегодня пришлю тебе сообщение с вопросами. Уверена, все пройдет лучше, чем в прошлый раз!

— Я согласна, — выпалила Гермиона, и в трубке раздался радостный визг Лаванды. Первый голос, очевидно именуемый здравым смыслом, замолк.

***

Гермиона Грейнджер уверенно шагала по коридору телестудии. Она специально приехала за час до начала программы, чтобы не только успеть подготовиться, но еще и нанести визит одному известному ведущему.

«Известному пьянчуге, который не умеет держать язык за зубами и телефон в кармане!» — уточнил голос разума. А потом Гермиона остановилась и распахнула двери одной из гримерок.

— Ах ты мерзкий таракан!

Пощечина получилась такой сильной, что на бледной щеке Малфоя остался красный след.

— Грейнджер, ты…

— Да, я! Твой ночной кошмар! И буду им, пока ты не перестанешь наяривать мне и насиловать мою голосовую почту своим пьяным мычанием, чертов ты алкоголик! Либо это прекратится, либо я опозорю тебя на всю страну, уж поверь.

Она развернулась на каблуках и хлопнула дверью прежде, чем Малфой успел хоть что-то ответить.

***

Гермиона шла по коридорам университета и ловила на себе косые взгляды. Хотелось подойти, взять кого-нибудь за шкирку и трясти, пока он не объяснит, что происходит. Настроение и без этого было не особо хорошим. С того момента, как Гермиона отвесила Малфою пощечину, прошло три дня. С того момента голосовая почта молчала, и, несмотря на то, что наутро не приходилось переслушивать пьяные стоны Малфоя в попытках разобрать хоть слово, это здорово угнетало. Похоже, она слишком свыклась с мыслью, что Малфой не просто так ей звонит, и теперь ревнивое чудовище внутри снова негодовало.

Войдя в кабинет, Гермиона опешила. За ее столом восседал Драко Малфой собственной персоной, а на столе лежал огромный, нет, гигантский букет роз на длинных ножках.

— Я не пил с того самого дня, как ты вломилась в мою гримерку. Надеюсь, теперь я достаточно трезв, чтобы ты удостоила меня своим вниманием?

У него хватало наглости язвить!

— Малфой! Какого черта ты…

— Я хотел оставить букет и уйти, но потом подумал, что ты решишь, будто эти цветы от Дженкинса. А этого я не потерплю.

Гермиона смерила Малфоя тяжелым взглядом.

— Откуда ты знаешь про Дженкинса?

— Весь университет знает об этом, я известный телеведущий, многие мечтают со мной побеседовать, пусть даже в неформальной обстановке. Мне достаточно было просто спросить, как ты живешь, у любого из них.

Гермиона сердито скрестила руки на груди.

— Я два месяца пытался сказать тебе, что ты очень сильно изменилась.

— Может, у тебя бы даже вышло, если бы ты не пил так много, — буркнула Гермиона.

— Я только для храбрости. Чуток.

— Чуток? Малфой, я не могла разобрать ни слова из того, что ты говорил! Ни единого слова! Ты понимаешь, что твой «чуток» измерялся литрами? Ты хоть знаешь, как опасен алкоголь для организма? С такими темпами твоя печень…

— Ты можешь не читать нотации, когда тебе пытаются признаться в любви? — Малфой негодующе топнул ногой и тут же замолчал. Глаза его округлились — похоже, он и сам понял, что сказанул.

— Прости, пожалуйста, что? — Гермиона часто заморгала и принялась нащупывать стул позади себя. Ноги вмиг стали ватными и она боялась, что не устоит.

— Ну, да. Вот. Я это сказал. Немного не так, как собирался, но…

— Малфой, о какой любви может идти речь? Ты ненавидел меня в школьные годы, потом мы не виделись много лет, а затем я пришла к вам на студию. Ты в тот же вечер мне перезвонил. Любовь вспыхнула за пять минут? Не верю!

Малфой сжалился и пододвинул к ней стул. Затем взял второй и уселся сам.

— Если честно, ты еще в школе была мне интересна. Но вспомни, каким был я, и кем была ты.

— О, конечно. Первому красавчику параллели не пристало даже здороваться по-человечески с обычной девчонкой. Тем более с заучкой Грейнджер, которая не стремится тусоваться в вашей крутой компании и не собирается стелиться перед вами ради благосклонности.

— А в студии я увидел привлекательную молодую женщину, которая точно знает, чего хочет от жизни, которая может этого добиться собственными силами, которая не прыгнет в постель ради контракта. Мне приелись певички и модели. Они скучны, — Малфой пожал плечами. — Я хотел просто позвонить и поговорить. А ты меня игнорировала. И чем дольше, тем сильнее мне нужно было с тобой поговорить. Тем интереснее мне становилось тебя догнать.

— Тоже мне, охотник, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Ну, предположим, ты меня догнал. Что дальше? Поговоришь со мной о макроэкономических процессах?

— О, нет-нет, у меня есть куда более заманчивое предложение. Ты когда-нибудь была в ложе для прессы в театре? А то сегодня дают «Короля Лира», помнится, тебе нравилась эта пьеса. Тогда, в школе.

— «Короля Лира»? Ложа прессы? — Гермиона загадочно улыбнулась. — Только если ты будешь трезв.

— Обещаю, — Малфой кивнул. — Буду ждать ровно в пять у ворот университета.

— Клянусь, если я почую хоть грамм спиртного, меня не заманишь ни «Королем Лиром», ни «Гамлетом», — пригрозила Гермиона. Малфой кивнул и выскользнул в коридор, оставив ее гадать, есть ли во всем университете ваза, способная вместить такое количество цветов.


End file.
